


Love is Old

by haibug1022



Series: The Ways I Say I Love You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Multi, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haibug1022/pseuds/haibug1022
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about my favorite Supernatural ships based on a set of prompts with a theme of "The Ways I Say I Love You".





	Love is Old

Here is the list of prompts! I'll be adding the ship next to each prompt as I fill them, so you don't have to read the ships you don't want to.

1\. As a hello.  
2\. In a hoarse voice, under the blankets.  
3\. A scream.  
4\. Over a cup of tea  
5\. Over a beer bottle.  
6\. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair.  
7\. As a thank you.  
8\. As an apology.  
9\. When baking chocolate chip cookies.  
10\. Not to me.  
11\. With a shuddering gasp.  
12\. When we lay together on the fresh spring grass.  
In a letter.  
13\. A whisper in your ear.  
14\. Loud, so everyone can hear.  
15\. Over and over again, till it's nothing but a senseless 16. babble.  
17\. When the broken glass littered the floor.  
18\. From very far away.  
19\. With no space left between us.  
20\. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside.  
21\. Over your shoulder.  
22\. Muffled, from the other side of the door.  
23\. Through a song.  
24\. Without really meaning it.  
25\. In a blissful sigh, as you fall asleep.  
26\. Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave.  
27\. A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips.  
28\. When I am dead.  
29\. Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey.  
30\. Too quick, mumbled into your scarf.  
31\. In awe, the first time you realised it.  
32\. In a way I can't return.  
33\. On a post-it note.  
34\. Before we jump.  
35\. As a good-bye.


End file.
